IG-88 Meets The Amazing Spider-Man 2
IG-88 Meets The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the thirty-sixth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fifth installment of the IG-88 / Spider-Man film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 2000, Oscorp scientist Richard Parker records a video message to explain his disappearance. Later, he and his wife, Mary, are aboard a private jet hijacked by a man sent to assassinate Richard. The plane crashes, killing both Richard and Mary, after he uploads the video. Fourteen years later, Richard's son Peter continues to fight crime as Spider-Man with The 88 Squad. The Heroes pursue and apprehend Aleksei Sytsevich, but The TGWTG Squad, who were assisting him, escape. Later, Peter meets with Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony (which The 88 Squad attends) and, insisting he keep his vow to her father, ends their relationship. Peter's childhood friend, Harry Osborn, returns to Manhattan to see his terminally-ill father, Norman, CEO of OsCorp. Norman explains his illness is genetic, and Harry is at the age where it first develops. Norman gives Harry a small device he claims contains his life's work. The next day, Norman dies and Harry is appointed the new OsCorp CEO. While working in an OsCorp laboratory, electrical engineer Max Dillon shocks himself by accident (though in reality it was caused by Ivan Ooze) and falls into a tank of genetically-engineered electric eels. They attack him, and he mutates into a living electric generator and joins The Horde Of Darkness in fighting The 88 Squad and Peter. Meanwhile, Peter attempts to maintain a friendship with Gwen, but she reveals that she may move to England for schooling. Before they can discuss it, Dillon and The Horde Of Darkness wander into Times Square, accidentally causing a blackout, and he and The Horde Of Darkness are stopped by Spider-Man and The 88 Squad after a battle, but The Horde Of Darkness escape. Dillon is taken to Ravencroft Institute, where he is studied by German scientist Dr. Kafka. Meanwhile, the first symptoms of Harry's illness are showing, and he uses the device Norman gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's and The 88 Squad's blood could help save him. He asks The 88 Squad and Peter, who has been selling photos of Spider-Man to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_Bugle Daily Bugle], to aid him in finding Spider-Man. Peter and The 88 Squad refuse, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Although he later comes to Harry as Spider-Man, he and The 88 Squad still refuse, and Harry develops an intense hatred towards Spider-Man and The 88 Squad (mainly because IG-80 keeps mistaking him as Andrew from Chronicle). The OsCorp board-members, in particular the vice-president, Donald Menken, frame Harry for covering up Dillon's / Ooze's accident, remove him as CEO, overthrow him and take control of Oscorp. Harry's assistant, Felicia Hardy, informs him of equipment that could help him, so he makes a deal with The Horde Of Darkness and Dillon, who now calls himself "Electro," to get him back inside the OsCorp building. There he finds a suit of armour and other equipment made by Norman and AVGN, as well as venom from the now-destroyed genetically-altered spiders. The venom accelerates Harry's illness and transforms him into a goblin-like creature as well as duplicate himself into Andrew from Chronicle, but the suit's built-in emergency protocol restores his health and cures his disease. Peter and The 88 Squad use information left by his father to locate the video message in an abandoned subway station's hidden lab. Richard explains he had to leave because he refused to cooperate with Norman and The Horde Of Darkness's biogenetic weaponization plans. Peter and The 88 Squad then hear a voicemail from Gwen, telling him she was offered the British scholarship and is heading to the airport earlier than expected. They manage to catch her and Peter professes his love for her, and, vowing to go wherever she goes, they agree to go to England together. Electro and The Horde Of Darkness cause another blackout, and Peter heads off to fight him as Spider-Man, while The 88 Squad fights Ivan Ooze and The Horde Of Darkness in a huge city battle. During the final battle, Andrew uses his rage / superpowers to send cars flying, cause electricity to explode, and cause buildings to collapse around him. Luckily, Peridot uses telekinesis on a spear from a nearby statue and uses it to impale Andrew, killing him instantly. The 88 Squad then continue to fight Ooze and The Horde Of Darkness. Meanwhile, Gwen follows Peter, and together they restore power and overload Electro's body, defeating him (he doesn't die actually because it's revealed that he gets trapped into his own battery, as seen in a later scene near the end with Ristar). However, AVGN launches an EMP Device that detonantes, permanently blacking out New York City, but that doesn't affect The 88 Squad's electrical devices. The transformed Harry, who now calls himself "Green Goblin", arrives equipped with Norman's armor and weaponry. Upon seeing Gwen, he deduces Spider-Man's secret identity and, swearing revenge for being refused the blood transfusion, kidnaps her and takes her to the top of a clock tower. The 88 Squad defeat The Horde Of Darkness and Ivan Ooze (who escape), and later join Spider-Man to defeat the Green Goblin and Pearl kills the Green Goblin by impaling him through the chest with her sword, but Spider-Man's webbing breaks during the battle and Gwen falls to her death. Peter, depressed and distraught, mourns over Gwen's death and ends his career as Spider-Man, much to The 88 Squad's dismay. Later, Peter reunites with his father, who survived the plane crash, and gives him inspiration, including the "great power, great responsibility" speech, in the graveyard, while The 88 Squad leave to deal with a multiverse crisis, unsure if Peter will resume his career as Spider-Man. In a mid-credits scene, an unknown meteor crash lands near Mewni, and Moon and River come over to the crash site to investigate, with the metor telling "Ultron Is Coming." In a post-credit scene, The Winter Soldier visits a Bucky memorial at the Smithsonian Institution in Washington DC. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *The Alternate ending deleted scene where Peter reunites with his father in the graveyard will be included in the film and will be used as the real ending to the film. SOUNDTRACK #Bicycle Race, Queen (serves as an "scene-appropriate" replacement for Gone Gone Gone, Phillip Phillips and Pursuit Of Happiness, Kid Cudi & Steve Aoki due to IG-80's hate of current pop music. Song is also the 3rd song in the credits) #Signal Fire, Snow Patrol (1st song in the credits) #It's On Again, Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar (2nd song in the credits)